


Pola

by asakuracchi



Series: tsukihina day 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, light fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: Hinata versi baru ini benar-benar menguras otaknya karena berusaha membuat pola baru untuk diingat.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukihina day 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005828
Kudos: 6





	Pola

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

Semua anggota klub voli Karasuno tahu bahwa dua _middle blocker_ mereka, Tsukishima dan Hinata, tidak pernah akrab. Yah, hubungan mereka sebenarnya memang tidak terlalu buruk, kalau dihitung dari skala 0 sampai 10 kira-kira hubungan mereka ada di kisaran 2 sampai 3, itu sudah angka yang lumayan karena ada yang lebih parah lagi yaitu hubungan antara Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang cuma sekitar 0,9 sampai 1.

Dalam pertandingan memang tidak pernah ada masalah gara-gara itu, malahan dengan adanya persaingan (yang Tsukishima tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya, lahir batin) di antara _middle blocker_ Karasuno membuat mereka meningkatkan kemampuannya untuk saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Cuma ya, namanya juga Tsukishima. Di luar pertandingan, saat latihan misalnya, penyakit cari masalahnya memang suka kumat apalagi dengan target empuk seperti Hinata. Baginya semenit tanpa melontarkan ejekan buat si rambut jingga itu kesia-siaan yang maha besar. Hinata juga tidak pernah suka Tsukishima kalau sudah mulai mengejeknya, ia sebisa mungkin akan melawan paling tidak dengan membalas ejekan pemuda pirang itu.

Tapi, oh, tapi.

Tsukishima akhir-akhir ini merasa ada yang aneh. Entah apa itu.

Dalam kurun waktu seminggu terakhir ini ia merasa si _middle blocker_ pendek itu sering sekali menyapanya—eh, bukan menyapa juga, sih.

“Tsukishima, _nice serve_!”

Tuh, kan.

Si pirang hafal betul mengatakan ‘ _nice serve_ ’ untuk orang yang mau melakukan servis itu hal yang normal, terlalu normal malah, di tim mereka. Tapi selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar Hinata melakukannya saat giliran Tsukishima tiba, paling-paling hanya Yamaguchi, atau Daichi dan Sugawara.

Bukan saat itu saja Hinata ‘menyapa’ pemuda pirang yang biasanya paling ia hindari. Saat bertemu di tempat loker sepatu pagi-pagi, berpapasan mau ke kantin, bertemu saat menuju ruang klub voli, Hinata juga menyapanya. Memang tidak banyak yang ia katakan, palingan cuma ‘pagi!’ atau ‘yo’ atau sekedar menyapanya dengan nama. Mungkin berlebihan kalo dipikir-pikir, kenapa Tsukishima sampai memusingkannya. Namun subjek di sini adalah Hinata, manusia yang tempo hari menyatakan bahwa ia alergi manusia dengan tinggi 188,2 cm, berambut pirang dan berkacamata. Kalau yang melakukannya Ennoshita-san atau anak kelas 2 dan kelas 3 lain, Tsukishima tidak akan sebegini herannya.

Berikutnya pelatih mereka meniup peluit dan menyadarkan Tsukishima dari lamunannya, ia pun memukul bola itu ke daerah lawan. Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas, memutuskan untuk kembali fokus latihan.

* * *

“Tsukishima.”

Kepala pirang itu mendongak, mendapati Hinata berdiri di depannya menyodorkan botol minum. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, ia mengambil botol itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kemudian Hinata ikutan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa permisi, membuat Tsukishima makin curiga dengan anak itu.

Dia tidak sedang kesurupan, ‘kan?

Biasanya kalau waktu istirahat begini ia akan mengekor Nishinoya atau Kageyama, atau orang lainlah pokoknya, yang pasti bakal jauh-jauh dari keberadaan manusia garam seperti dirinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan yang terdengar hanya suara air diteguk dan juga obrolan anggota klub yang lain. Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pun sepertinya tidak ada niat mengatakan apa-apa. Anak itu hanya memandang lurus ke depan sambil sesekali meminum air dari botol minumnya. Tsukishima berkali-kali melirik kepala berambut senja itu, mencari tanda barangkali si pendek mau mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tidak kunjung datang.

Menit berikutnya pelatih mereka meniup peluit tanda waktu istirahat habis dan latihan dilanjutkan. Hinata yang berdiri duluan lalu berlari kecil memasuki lapangan, meninggalkan Tsukishima yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa si pendek itu melakukan hal aneh macam membawakan botol minumnya dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ya sudahlah, Tsukishima tidak mau ambil pusing lagi memikirkannya. Toh tidak merugikan dirinya ini.

* * *

Bulan sudah bertengger manis di langit malam saat latihan voli hari itu selesai. Biasa saja sebenarnya, malah ini terhitung lebih cepat karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian semester. Anak kelas tiga berpamitan duluan karena harus mengembalikan kunci ke ruang guru, sementara anak kelas dua mampir di toko Sakanoshita untuk membeli es loli, meninggalkan anak kelas satu yang berjalan pulang bersama.

Kageyama yang pertama berpisah jalan dengan mereka, disusul Yamaguchi yang katanya masih ada janji latihan servis dengan Shimada-san. Meninggalkan dua _middle blocker_ Karasuno di sisa perjalanan. Biasanya setelah Yamaguchi pamit Hinata akan menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan Tsukishima sendirian—bukannya jahat, rumah Tsukishima memang sudah dekat kalau dari situ. Lagipula ngapain Hinata mau memperpanjang waktu berjalan berdua dengan pemuda pirang itu? Pilihannya palingan cuma antara diam sepanjang jalan sampai Tsukishima ambil belokan ke rumahnya, atau ya diejek habis-habisan sepanjang jalan sampai Tsukishima ambil belokan ke rumahnya; dua-duanya tidak ada yang menyenangkan jadi tidak terima kasih.

Namun lagi-lagi, sudah seminggu ini Hinata tidak melakukan itu. Ia tetap beriringan dengan Tsukishima sampai yang lebih tinggi ambil belokan ke arah rumahnya. Di awal-awal Hinata melakukan hal aneh itu Tsukishima memang bereaksi, mengejeknya habis-habisan sepanjang jalan, namun akhir-akhir ini Tsukishima memilih diam; memperhatikan kelakuan Hinata.

Namun seperti yang Hinata lakukan tadi siang, ia hanya diam sepanjang jalan. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik bersahutan dan suara roda sepeda Hinata yang dituntun, serta gesekan sepatu mereka dengan aspal di bawah kaki.

“Kau ini kenapa, sih.” Tidak tahan, akhirnya Tsukishima menyerah. Membuang gengsinya untuk bertanya—ia penasaran, oke?

Sementara Hinata hanya menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya; tidak mengerti. Tsukishima menghela napas, melepas _headset_ yang sedari tadi terpasang di kepalanya (biasanya itu bentuk perlindungan diri agar Hinata tidak mengajaknya bicara).

“Kau aneh.”

“Bukankah dari awal aku memang terlihat seperti itu di matamu?” Tsukishima berjengit. Benar-benar ada yang aneh, respons macam itu baru pertama kali ia dapatkan. Biasanya ia akan mendengar ‘apa kaubilang?!’ atau ‘ngajak berantem, ya?!’ atau ya minimal teriakan di telinga.

“Lebih aneh dari biasanya.”

Dan pemuda kecil itu malah diam.

Oke, ini mulai benar-benar membingungkan. Tsukishima sudah terlalu hafal pola kelakuan Hinata yang kebanyakan meledak-ledak seperti bensin diberi makan api, Hinata versi baru ini benar-benar menguras otaknya karena berusaha membuat pola baru untuk diingat.

Bah, pola apanya? Akhir-akhir ini kelakuan pemuda pendek itu jauh dari tipikal yang bisa ditelusuri polanya. Sebentar mendekat, sebentar menjauh, lalu tiba-tiba menerobos ruang personalnya tanpa permisi, maunya apa.

Saat mata Tsukishima menangkap ada gerakan yang dilakukan Hinata setelah beberapa lama hanya diam membeku, ia pikir si rambut senja akan merespon pertanyaannya—eh, lebih tepat disebut keluhan mungkin. Namun ia salah besar, Hinata menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan Tsukishima.

Kalau ini situasi di sebuah komik, saat ini sudah ada tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Tsukishima.

Besoknya Hinata tidak terlihat di kelasnya (Tsukishima kebetulan lewat, bukan sengaja mencarinya, sumpah) padahal biasanya meskipun sakit ia akan tetap masuk karena ingin latihan voli. Obsesi Hinata terhadap voli memang gila, ia bahkan seperti tidak peduli sama kesehatan sendiri.

Kali ini sepertinya anggota klub yang lain pun merasa heran saat Hinata tidak masuk sekolah sehingga sepulang latihan voli beberapa dari mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata untuk menengok anak itu. Awalnya Tsukishima menolak mentah-mentah untuk ikut, selain karena rumahnya Hinata jauh sekali jaraknya dari sekolah, ia juga gengsi kalau terlihat kepo dengan pemuda pendek itu. Namun dasar namanya penasaran akhirnya ia ikut juga, memutuskan untuk menengok barang sebentar, hanya demi menjawab sebagian kecil pertanyaannya tentang Hinata. Kebetulan juga mereka diberi tumpangan oleh Kak Saeko dan _Coach_ mereka dengan mobil.

Mereka hanya berkunjung sebentar, dan Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja, ia bilang tadi pagi tidak enak badan dan tidak punya tenaga buat mengayuh sepeda jadi ia disuruh istirahat saja oleh Ibunya. Tsukishima bersyukur mereka tidak berlama-lama di kediaman Hinata karena entah kenapa pola kelakuan anak itu jadi semakin berantakan. Temannya yang lain mungkin tidak sadar, tapi Tsukishima bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Hinata terus-terusan menghindari tatapan matanya.

Ya sudahlah, yang penting sudah ketahuan dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Tsukishima jadi yang pertama buat masuk ke mobil Kak Saeko untuk pulang, sudah terlalu pusing menebak perubahan pola kelakuan Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian yang lain menyusul, kecuali Sugawara.

“Tsukki, _headset_ -mu ke mana?” Yamaguchi bertanya. Tsukishima meraba telinganya dan baru sadar benda itu tidak ada di tempat seharusnya. Ia merutuk dalam hati, ingat kalau tadi sempat melepasnya ketika di dalam rumah Hinata karena merasa tidak sopan kepada Ibunya.

“Ketinggalan di dalam, aku ambil dulu,” ujar pemuda pirang itu. Ia bangun dan keluar dari mobil.

Dari jauh terlihat Sugawara sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata di depan rumahnya. Entah kenapa Tsukishima tiba-tiba tidak ingin mereka mengetahui dirinya ada di situ. Pemuda pirang itu menyembunyikan diri di belakang pohon dekat pagar rumah Hinata. Menajamkan pendengarannya, ia berusaha menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hinata dan Sugawara karena dari raut mukanya Hinata terlihat serius sekali.

“Merasa aneh bagaimana?” ia mendengar Sugawara bertanya. Hinata terlihat menggaruk kepalanya, pertanda ia sedang berpikir.

“Entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba ingin dekat dengannya, lalu saat dekat aku merasa tidak nyaman jadi aku menjauh lagi. Terus aku tiba-tiba jadi sulit kalau mau mengobrol dengan dia.”

“Hmm, pantas kau akhir-akhir ini jadi agak pendiam.”

“Eeh?! Sugawara- _san_ sadar?”

“Yaah, aku lumayan peka terhadap perubahan orang, sih. Lalu tadi maksudmu tidak nyaman itu bagaimana?”

“Uh, seperti … detak jantungku tiba-tiba cepat, lalu aku merasa tubuhku kaku. Ya pokoknya tidak nyaman, aku tidak suka rasanya.”

Bahkan tanpa melihat langsung pun, Tsukishima bisa merasakan Sugawara sedang tersenyum saat ini.

“Hee….” Sugawara tertawa kecil, “kau tahu, Hinata, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa kau seperti itu.”

“Eeh? Serius? Beritahu aku kalau begitu!”

“Hinata, mungkin kau menyukai Tsukishima?”

“HAH?”

Bukan hanya Hinata yang kaget saat Sugawara mengatakan hal itu, Tsukishima di tempat persembunyiannya pun terbelalak.

‘Ah, tidak mungkin…’

“Mana mungkin!” seru Hinata, jelas-jelas terlihat tersinggung. Sugawara tertawa.

“Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin dekat dengan Tsukishima? Bukankah kau biasanya paling benci dekat-dekat dia karena dia sering mengejekmu?”

“Uh, itu hanya sebatas perasaan ingin kompak dengan teman satu tim!” sanggahnya.

“Lalu saat dekat dengannya kau bilang detak jantungmu tiba-tiba jadi cepat? Kau juga bilang kalau tubuhmu jadi kaku dan sulit mengobrol dengannya?”

“T-Terus apa hubungannya? Kenapa Suga- _san_ bisa bilang aku suka Tsukishima?” Kelihatan sekali pemuda pendek itu mulai ragu dengan pendiriannya.

“Yah … karena itu tanda-tanda orang sedang jatuh cinta.”

Hinata hanya diam, menunduk. Sepertinya bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Sugawara tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk punggung pemain nomor 10 itu, menenangkannya.

“Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Kalau kau sudah siap kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Tsukishima.

“Atau juga tidak. Itu terserahmu,” Sugawara menambahkan saat melihat kepala Hinata terangkat dan memasang wajah panik. Ia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut senja milik Hinata.

“Sudah ya, aku pamit.”

“O-Oh, iya. Terima kasih, Suga-san.”

Sugawara melambaikan tangan, berjalan menjauhi rumah Hinata. Tsukishima diam di tempat persembunyiannya, menghela napas.

“Hinata.”

Hinata menoleh secepat kilat, melotot saat matanya menemukan sosok tinggi berkacamata di depan pagar.

“T-T-Tsukishima?!”

“Bisa bicara sebentar?”

Tsukishima bahkan kaget mendengar dirinya sendiri menggunakan nada meminta. Hinata yang masih membeku di tempatnya hanya mengangguk gugup.

“Mau masuk?” tanya Hinata. Tsukishima menggeleng.

“Di sini saja.”

Hinata mengangguk, berjalan menghampiri pagar.

Tsukishima menarik napas, bagaimana pun ini sulit sekali. Ia harus ngomong apa coba? Ini kali pertama otaknya kesusahan mengolah informasi yang ia terima.

“Aku mendengar obrolanmu dengan Sugawara-san,” ujarnya, memutuskan untuk tidak basa-basi. Hinata terlihat makin gugup, wajahnya memerah hebat.

Ah, sial, sejak kapan Tsukishima menganggap wajahnya Hinata manis? Ini bukan manga shojo, tapi kenapa ia jadi ikutan gugup melihat wajah Hinata yang memanas?

“Jadi, kau suka padaku?” tanyanya kemudian, karena Hinata tidak merespon pernyataannya tadi.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu makin kelabakan.

“Hah?! U-Uh … aku—"

“Kau punya satu malam untuk berpikir,” Tsukishima berdehem, “kalau kau sudah yakin kau suka padaku, kau harus bilang. Temui aku besok setelah latihan.”

“Hah?! Ke-kenapa harus aku yang bilang?” seru Hinata, akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat utuh.

Tsukishima tersenyum jahil meski jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Jarinya menyentil dahi pemuda berambut jingga itu. Hinata mengaduh.

“Karena kau yang perlu berpikir.”

Detik berikutnya Tsukishima berbalik, melangkah menjauhi rumah Hinata dan bergabung lagi di mobil bersama anggota tim voli yang lain. Mereka langsung berangkat pulang karena hari sudah gelap.

Suasana di mobil hening karena sepertinya mereka semua sudah lelah sehabis latihan hari ini.

Yamaguchi memecah keheningan beberapa saat kemudian.

“Tsukki, kau tidak jadi ambil _headset_ -mu?”

* * *

Hari sudah malam, tim voli Karasuno baru menyelesaikan latihannya. Sebagian besar anggota tim sudah pulang, tinggal Tsukishima yang hari itu ditugaskan untuk mengunci gedung olahraga. Pemuda berkacamata itu berjalan menuju ruang loker setelah mengunci _gym_. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka. Ia melangkah masuk, matanya langsung tertumbuk pada sosok pendek berambut jingga yang terlihat menunggunya di dalam.

Tsukishima tersenyum simpul, tangannya bergerak menutup pintu ruang loker. Biar ia saja yang bisa menikmati pemandangan wajah merah Hinata.


End file.
